bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 197
London Buses route 197 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Peckham and Croydon, it is operated by London General. History By 1948 route 197 was an established route running between Caterham and Norwood Junction station via Whyteleafe, Kenley, Purley, South Croydon, and East Croydon Station. On 5 May 1948, the AEC Regent STs were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 27 March 1971, the Sunday service was renumbered as 197B and converted to a one-man operation. On 5 January 1974, the daily service was also converted to one-man operation and Sunday services resumed operating as route 197. On 9 August 1986, the route passed to London & Country operating from their Godstone garage. It was cut back to only operate between Croydon and Norwood Junction with the Caterham to Croydon section taken over by new routes 197A and 197B. On 28 October 1989, the route was transferred to South London operating from their Croydon garage. On 17 March 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 3 September 2005, the route was retained by Arriva London. On the same day, the route was extended from Norwood Junction to Peckham to replace part of route 312. In April 2012, the Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 1 September 2012, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 31 August 2019, the route passed to London General using brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs. On 2 November 2019, the route was withdrawn between Park Street and Fairfield Halls. Letter ending 197s There were three-letter prefixed numbers of the 197. Although two of them are the same numbers of different times and routes. 197A (1970-1978) Route 197A commenced operating on 31 October 1970 between Thornton Heath and Norwood Junction via Thornton Heath garage, Croydon, East Croydon station, Addiscombe and Woodside, Addiscombe, East Croydon, and Croydon Katherine Street. It ceased on 28 October 1978 197A (1986-1991) Route 197A commenced operating on 9 August 1986 between West Croydon station and Caterham via Croydon Park Lane, South Croydon, Purley, Kenley, and Whyteleafe. It was operated by London & Country, the same company operating the original route 197. The evening service was withdrawn on 27 June 1987 and the 197B served then instead. On 28 October 1989, South London Transport took over the route and on 31 August 1991, the route was withdrawn and replaced by route 407. 197B Route 197B commenced operating on 27 March 1971 between Norwood Junction and Caterham Valley. It followed the same route as the main 197 route, however because of tight clearances in Addiscombe, it operated via a different route, hence the 'B' suffix. On 6 January 1973, it was converted to double-deck operation. On the 5 January 1974, the main route 197 was converted to one-man operation and also adopted the new route. Hence there was no need for the 'B' suffix with all services operating as route 197. On 9 August 1986, route 197B was resurrected as a combined route 197/197A route on weekday evenings and early late trips on weekends. London & Country used Leyland Titan's. On 28 October 1989, South London Transport took over the route and on 31 August 1991, the route was withdrawn. Current route * Peckham Bus Station * Peckham Rye * Barry Road * Dulwich Library * Lordship Lane * Horniman Museum * Forest Hill * Sydenham * Penge West * Penge Pawleyne Arms * Anerley Croydon Road * Norwood Junction Portland Road * Portland Road * Woodside Green * Morland Road * Cherry Orchard Road * East Croydon * Croydon Fairfield Halls Page generated 30/08/19 22:24:56 using system v2.11.1 - 06/04/16 External links *London Bus Routes Route 197 gallery *London Bus Routes Route 197A gallery *London Bus Routes Route 197B gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery '' 197.png 197 at Peckham Rye.png 197 2.png 197 3.png 197 4.png 197 to Croydon, Town Centre.png 197 at Anerley.png 197 5.png 197 at Croydon.png 197, London Buses routes